A Vampire Life
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: A Series of one-shot about the Cullen Family and their lives, before and after the "Change"


**Author's Note:** Hi, This a maybe continued series of One-shot, if enough people like it. Anyway another story from Edwards Point Of View. I really like writing from his view even though it's written in second person.

This Story or one shot series is sort of about Edward life prier to him being turn a Vampire, hencing the title.

This first one-shot is going to have another part two it, i've already started typing it, so yeah.

I hope you Guys enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Life before Vampires**

**Birthday Spirit**

**Part 1**

Tomorrow would be Edward Cullen's one hundredth and six birthday and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He had never really cared much for his birthdays as he had for others. He far more enjoyed giving gifts then receiving them.

In a way he was very much like Bella when it came to his own birthday. Like her, he didn't want to a big thing made of it. But of cause Alice always found away to celebrate the even most reluctant person's birthday, no matter what the cost.

He sighed, looking up at his hundreds and hundreds of CD's in his large room, unable to choose one that suited his mood, for none at that moment did.

He knew tomorrow, he would probably be receiving a lot of new CD's, since no one in the family could figure out what else they could give him that he would actually enjoy. None of them seeming to realise that he didn't need or want anything more then what he already had and was content with that.

He suppose he would just have to do what he always had done since Alice had found the family, grin and bare with it all, no matter what.

Dully, he wondered what Alice had planned to do with his birthday this year. He vainly hoped she wouldn't invite Bella. Of cause, it would be far more interesting and fun to have Bella present with him, but still he rather her just sit this one out or all their birthdays for that matter.

He looked outside at the sky, threw his large window, hoping that thunder clouds would form so that maybe he could convince everyone to give up the whole party idea and go and play ball, which would be a whole lot more fun then the silly party.

Still looking up at the sky hopeful for rain and thunder, he vaguely remembered that someone else love the rain, a small girl She could not be much older then eight, with thick, curly bronze hair that curled around her small laughing face. He frown, who was he thinking about? He didn't know anyone who fitted that description.

No wait he did or had. His dead, un-beating heart gave an unhappy jolt in his marble chest.

He tried to think back to his last birthday, his last birthday when he was still human, when his parents and whole family where still alive and well.

He pressed his face against the cool glass feeling long forgotten sadness swell up inside his chest, inside his silent heart.

He closed his eyes, his face still pressed against the, now, freezing glass as a long forgotten memory came to him.

He could hear someone calling out to him, deep inside his mind, like an echo of a forgotten life that wasn't truly his any more. But the laughter ringing out in her young, childish voice as she giggled away only grew strong in his mind as she tried to hide from him in the big tree in which she hidden in at that moment in their backyard. In which she always hid in but always thought he would never suspect that she would be hiding in it yet again.

She was calling out to him, yet not to _him_. Not him, Edward Cullen, one hundred and six years old tomorrow but to Edward Anthony Masen, who would been turning seventeen in the coming day.

"_Edward!"_

* * *

"Edward! Edwardedwardedward!"

Edward Masen, sixteen turning seventeen the next day looked around his backyard, searching for the source of the voice that was calling out his name so loudly, yet in away that told him that the caller did not want to be found.

Yet it didn't take long for him to spot where the little noisemaker was hiding.

"Edward." A small girl, seven going on eight in a few months, with brilliant emerald green eyes, who was hiding up in a grand old tree, invisible by it's leaves to all except the young man, the one she was calling to. The one who was mockingly pretending he could not see her.

"Edward." She complained stamping her feet against the bark of the tree she was hiding in, as the young man continued to search for her in all the wrong places.

"Where on earth could she be." The young man said mockingly, running a hand threw his casually tussled bronze hair, the exact same shade of bronze as the little girl's hair who was hiding from him.

"Edward, Annabell, where are you two." A cheerful woman's voice called from the old Victorian house, that yard the two youngster where playing in, belonged to.

"Coming Mother." Edward called, straightening up from his playful prowl to his full height.

He looked straight up to where the young girl was hiding on her branch in the thick leaved tree. She let out a gasp of dismay that he had found her and with such ease that it seemed to her that he had known all long where she had been hiding. _How did he always do that? How does he always seem to know where I'm hiding, even when I'm as quiet as a mouse?_

She pouted down at him, hoping that he might not have actually seen her in the tree.

"Annie." It was final, once his voice took on that tone, it was a lost cause to try and argue with him.

With a sigh, she struggled her way back down threw the branches, slipping and sliding her way down and dropping down into the young man's arms once there where no branches to climb down, below her.

"Mother's not going to be happy about this mess." Edward sighed, eyeing the wreck of the little girls clothing. Annie looked down at her clothing and saw no problem with them, they where only a little dirty and the rips weren't that big.

Edward tried to hold back an amused smile as he pulled a twigs and leaves out of the young girl's thick, curly hair.

"Come, I'll race you to the back door." Edward challenged her, but the girl only pouted more.

"You'll beat me." She pouted matter of factually, crossing her arms as she stare up at him, with bright green eyes.

"You never know, you might beat me today." Edward encouraged with a crooked smile. Annie sighed, giving in, her head hung low in defeat. Then she looked up at him with an identical crooked smile, a mischievous glint to her eyes before she took off across the green lawns. Edward blinked in shock, he hadn't actually expected that, usually he was on top of these sort of things, but not always when Annie was concerned.

His slow, crooked smile return and after giving the young girl a good head start, he took off after her, his long legs moving freely with little effort as they built up speed. With ease he caught up to Annie, who was desperately running as fast as her little legs could carry her, determine to beat the older boy, no matter.

Edward laughed at the little determine look on her face and ran close to her. Annie realising what he was planning to do, squealed loudly just as Edward bent down low beside her, scooping her up into his arms like a great, graceful bronze swooping eagle.

When the two walked into the kitchen, giggling and squabbling and completely filthy, in her little daughter's case, all Elizabeth Masen could do was laugh and she did.

"Edward, I thought I told you to try and keep your sister clean." Elizabeth sighed, still laughing quietly. Her son laughed, looking a little sheepish, but still grinning her favourite crooked smile.

"Sorry Mother." He said, wrestling with his little sister trying to keep her from bolting for she knew what being dirty once again would entitle. Another bath!

"Mama, do I have to have another _Bath_?" Annie asked, on the off chance her mother might say no. Elizabeth and her son looked at each and laughed.

"Darling, I really doubt that you can get away without a bath." Elizabeth chuckled, taking her daughter gently by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Edward can you fill up some hot water, please dear." Elizabeth called after her, over Annie's complaining, of not need a bath for she surely was so dirty for that.

Edward snicked after his sister and mother and fussed around the kitchen helping to prepare his sister's bath.

* * *

"Edward?"

Edward looked away from the kitchen window, where he had been watching dark clouds forming, to where his mother stood at the kitchen door, her sleeves still rolled up from Annie's bath.

"Hmm."

"Edward, are you actually looked forward to the party?" Elizabeth asked her son, who looked at her blankly for a moment before grasping some idea of what she was talking about.

"The one, father wishes to throw tomorrow in celebration of my seventeenth birthday, that one?" Edward asked, trying hard not to pull a face, he could sense his mother uncertainty.

"If it makes Father happy, then I'm fine with the idea." Edward added trying to ease his mother uncertainty, however it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Edward, you're allowed to say no." Elizabeth sighed. "You don't need to hide everything inside of you, you're allowed to be open."

"I am..."

Elizabeth held up her hand to stop him and Edward shut his mouth, letting his mother continue.

"Edward, you're not open, you're a closed book that no one seemed to know where the key to you is, which makes you even harder to read. You always seem to know what other people are thinking and feeling but we have no idea what going on in that handsome head of yours." Elizabeth said, her green eyes, that she had pasted on to both son and daughter, glowed with a fierce green fire that rivalled only with her glowing son, whose own green eyes scowled back at her from his stone, emotionless face.

"And this is going where?" He asked stiffly, his face still expressionless.

"I just want to know if you're happy?" Elizabeth said sighing once more. Edward blinked he had expect something like that but not in such a dejected tone, his mother was usually such a bright, cheerful woman, who had more back bone then ten male soldiers, so seeing her like this, defeated, was awful.

"Mother." He reached out and touched her shoulder gently. She smiled back and up at him.

"I am happy." He promised her.

"Are you sure?

"Yes."

"I just wish you could find someone who could make you even happier. Have you?" She asked as she went about the kitchen, preparing for dinner and for the dinner party the next night.

"Mother..."

Elizabeth glanced at him from her work, before her eyes started to search the shelfs and open cupboards for something need and that wasn't in it usual place.

Edward glances at her once before walking to the other side of the kitchen and pulled out a flour bag from under the bench, bring it back and handing the bag out to her expectantly.

Elizabeth stared at her son with a quizzical expression but took the bag of flour anyway.

Edward stepped away, smiling a little smugly at his mother back.

"Mother, getting back to your question; no I haven't found anyone." He said gently then to himself whispered, "Yet."

His mother looked at him sadly.

"Edward, not anyone? You haven't found a girl that you like or that you could possibly love."

"Sure I found girls I've _liked_, but no, no one I could possibly love, well not yet." He said, leaning back against the wall beside her, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Don't worry, Mother. I just haven't found her yet and I will find her, it just might take awhile that's all. Also I'm not interested in marriage." He pulled a face at the thought of marriage, which made his mother snicker.

"Edward! Edwardedwardedward!"

Edward stared at his mother as she stared back, still looking amused.

"Might as well go and see what she screaming about." Edward sighed, though he was curious to see what his little sister had in store for him and if she had come up with any new hiding spots.

"Coming Annie." He called back to his sister; he grinned at his mother and made for the stairs in a bound with a bounce in his step.

All Elizabeth could do when she heard her daughter squeal loudly in shock as her big brother snuck up on her and the two of them breaking into two laughter was laugh herself.

And she did, laughing away as she cooked, for cooking was something that she truly enjoyed, especially when she could hear her children laughing and playing upstairs or outside.

* * *

"Edward, look, look! It's raining! It's raining! It's pouring! The old man is snoring. He bumped his head on the edge of the bed and couldn't get up in the morning." Annie sang as she danced away from her brother tickling fingers.

Thunder rumbled over head and Annie let out a squeal of delight.

Edward smiled too, he had hoped it would rain, he always liked the rain, though he wasn't sure why.

"Oh wow, lightening! Did you see it, Edward?" Annie asked laughing, Edward grinned and nodded at her, listening to the thunder flowing after the lightening.

"I love rain." Annie sung, bouncing on her heels.

"Ed, you should play a song about rain on the piano."

Edward shrugged, Annie was always bugging him to play the piano for her since she was only just learning to play and hated the noise the she managed to create while playing. She much preferred to listen to him play, though he truly didn't enjoy playing as much as he used to. Ever since his father and his grandfather had both disagreed with him about him becoming a musician and wanted him to follow in the family business after them, he had all but lost his interest in music.

"Please, Ed." Annie begged, her small hands clasped, looking about at him with big imploring green eyes. Edward sighed, giving in to the look, which he had no chance of winning against.

"I'll think up a song about rain tonight and I'll play it tomorrow, maybe." He said, watching his sister jump about in delight.

Maybe it would rain tomorrow so that the party, that was going to be taken place out side would be cancelled and he could have the family dinner that he wanted instead of the great fuss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The beginning to this obviously is in the present day as him being a Vampire and the rest is about the day before his birthday, so on.

Once again I hope you Enjoyed this and i'll see you again soon.


End file.
